scratchmappingfandomcom-20200214-history
Mopran
Mopran '''is the official nation of Mopscrub. History '''Early History Mopran was amalgamated by nine tribes on August 17th, 1824, in modern-day eastern Mopran and southeastern Obamistan. It had low legal recognition until the 1840s, and didn’t function well as a nation, with no clear legislative branch of government, thirteen capital cities, and a level of devolution high enough that it was barely a unified state. However, this changed with the constitution of 1845, which outlined a federal state with a three-branch government and one single capital city in Seflan. Originally, Mopran was a democracy with one leader, voted on by each of the nine tribal garats (chiefs) every 32 full moons, or 944 days (about 2 and a half years), the legislature would be composed of seventy men, and the highest court would be the nine garats. This constitution would not last long, but it would get Mopran recognition of its nationhood. Early Development In the 1850s, Moprani settlers expanded westwards into largely unexplored territory. At the time, not many detailed maps of the area were available, and it was mostly only uncivilised tribes, with few exceptions. However, ex pansion was a success, and in 1856 a westward border was drawn at the ___ meridian east. The Moprani population also boomed around this time, expanding from an estimated 950,000 in 1847 to 1.8 million in 1860. During this period, Moprani national identity became more pronounced as the nation started to seem less like a loose federation of tribal states and more like a unified nation-state. First Civil War Since before Mopran existed, some families were more powerful and influential than others, and they were angered by the 1845 constitution that limited what they could do. In the 1850s, some moved out into the rural west, but many stayed in the East and continued operating. In December 1860, the Onesi clan, one of the most powerful of these, organised a group of nearly 20,000 men in a revolt against the government- they failed, but other aristocratic families followed their lead, and on April 13th, 1862, a force of over 75,000 noblemen, soldiers, and others launched a rebellion against the state of Mopran. The Moprani army, with a standing force of less than 50,000, was outmatched, but civilians also came to Mopran’s aid, as well as other nearby countries, and fought hard against the rebellion for 6 years. The turning point of the war was January 3rd, 1867, the Battle of Casempon, when 4,000 revolters defeated 8,500 Moprani loyaltists and destroyed a good portion of the nation‘s small and weak navy. On April 30th, 1868, the National Palace in Seflan was stormed, and the Great Garat (the head of government at the time), Peis Palare, was assassinated, and on July 27th, 1868, the Moprani government finally surrendered, leaving the nation to the aristocracy. However, by then nobody could decide which family would make up the monarchy. The next 16 months would be the bloodiest part of the war, with more deaths than the entire first six years of the war combined. Some families would make alliances with each other, and merge their multiple families into one. In the end, the Pacon Clan would be victorious, and would be the ruling house of Mopran until 1897. CASUALTIES (RESULTS ESTIMATED) *This only applies to civilian militias and non-surrendering troops, not official armies. **This figure is a rough estimate, and may vary by up to several thousand. Post-Civil War Period After taking power, the Pacons selected Aseme Pacon to become the first emperor of Mopran. He officially took power on April 3rd, 1870. His first action was to dissolve the legislature, remove the garats, and reform government, giving him absolute power. He also moved the capital away from Seflan, seeing it as underdeveloped, unstrategic, and a reminder of the rule of the tribes, which the aristocrats had become disillusioned with. He ordered the construction of a new city near his rural birthplace to replace Seflan, and named it “Ampiro”, meaning “peak” or “pinnacle“ in his native Asta language. It was completed in February 1875. Westward expansion was largely halted by Aseme, as he focused more on developing the east. He died on June 2nd, 1881, and was succeeded by his son, Tol. Many Mopranis were unhappy with the monarchy, and asked Tol to dismantle it. He refused, but, seeing the mistakes his father had made, reinstated the legislature. He also resumed expansion into the west, and many cities, including Mopricama, boomed during his reign. Category:Official Nations Category:Stub